


Witch Battle Thyaella

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [133]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The magi face-off with the witch Thyaella the only problem is the witch is missing.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Witch Battle Thyaella

**Author's Note:**

> Words | points
> 
> Bunny (Thea, Percy): 1575 words | 1540 points  
> Audrey (Eva): 877 words | 835 points  
> Beetle (Aeron, Luis): 1698 words | 1650 points  
> Snubby (Chance): 747 words | 725 points   
> Simon (Martin): 452 words | 425 points  
> Liz: 91 words | 45 points
> 
> EXP: 4  
> Purification: 20%  
> Item: nothing

Order: Thea, Eva, Aeron, Percy, Luis, Blythe, Chance, Martin, Thyaella (witch)

Thea was out skateboarding, when she notices the entrance to a labyrinth near the construction site. She pulled out her phone to send a mass text to everyone, popping some bubblegum while waiting for replies.

  
  


Eva had been standing in front of the hair and color section when her phone sounded off. Her eyes had locked onto Labyrinth and she ran out quickly, and hurried towards the location Thea sent. She was surprised one already showed up again but as Eva hurried she hoped that this battle would go better for her.

  
  


Aeron strolled up to the construction site, giving Thea and Eva a wave. 

"Hey, you two. Sorry I missed last week?"

Percy got the text and grinned, cupping Luis's neck and kissing him on the cheek. 

"Hey, there's a Witch. C'mon."

Luis huffed, and let Percy drag him towards the gathered magi near the entrance. He glared at the brown haired one next to Eva. Ugh, asshole. Maybe....

  
  


Blythe had been playing her switch in a park when she got a text about a witch. She looked around and spotted the top of the construction site. "That isn't to far." She smiled and stuck her switch into her bag and started walking over.

  
  


Chance startled when her phone beeped, glancing down at it in surprise. Another witch already? There really was no rest with this job, was there? She shot back a reply text to let everyone know she was on her way, quickly running out of the house to start on the path to the witch. Thankfully it wasn't too far a jog for her.

  
  


Martin sprinted towards where the witch was said to be, hopefully he could get it done and over with before Wen came along. He came to a halt in front of the group. "H-hey." He panted.

  
  


Thea whistled at the amount of magi there. Seemed like a pretty good group, and all familiar faces. She did gravitate towards Eva, stealing her hand and a kiss on the cheek, waving at Aeron with her other hand. "Good morning!"

  
  


Eva had beaten most everyone to the Labyrinth by just a couple minutes, maybe Thea waiting for everyone made her run faster. Either way Eva was glad to see the turnout headed their way, since she recgonized nearly all of them. "Good morning!" She returned the kiss as Aeron waved to them, which she waved in return. "Aeron! That's okay, life happens you know, i'm just glad you could show up today" she said, trying to reassure them if they had been upset for missing.

  
  


Aeron nodded, relaxing a little at Eva's reassurance. They glance around as others join, smiling at Percy and Chance and giving Blythe and the new kid in the back nods as well. Percy's boyfriend, who Aeron hadn't realized was a magi, seems to be eyeing them the way you would someone you want dead. Aeron takes a step closer to Eva and Thea, wondering what that's about.

  
  


Percy wrapped an arm around Luis' shoulders, pulling him down and closer. He had a split second of confusion before he remembered that his boyfriend seemed to... have an un-iced version of the grudges and rage Ana kept baking over the years he knew her. He wasn't interested in seeing muffins explode. Percy offered a smile to everyone. "It's good to see you, I'm excited to get into today." However, under his breath, he turned and pressed his lips to the shell of Luis' ear. "Behave."

  
  


Luis froze, and then growled under his breath. 

"Percititititititititititititito...." he whined, but didn't try to fight Percy's hold or stand up. He could wait until after the battle to skewer an asshole...

  
  


Blythe walked up and was excited to see everyone. "Morning!" She grinned. She had a good feeling about today and she hoped that it wouldn't be proven wrong.

  
  


"Hey everyone!" Chance called out to the group as she finally joined them, returning the smile to Aeron happily. Good to see everyone in high spirits today. The last witch had been a pretty nice battle. Maybe this one would go well too. It'd certainly make up for it being so close to the last one.

  
  


He nodded back, things seemed to be alright so far. Hopefully this would be enough people, he wasn't really sure how strong a witch was compared to the familiars.

  
  


Thea wasn't sure what the little exchange was, but she loops her other arm through Aeron's, offering them a smile and leaning her head on their shoulder. "Alright wise one," She teased. "C'mon. I think it's time to go fight stuff and stuff?" She backed up a step, letting her transformation go over her, her bunny ears flopping forwards as she did.

  
  


Eva had looked over to Chance, missing whatever interaction happened, and smiled to her. "Morning Chance!" she said, and just gave a wave to the purpled haired girl she didn't know and Martin who she was glad to see still around. Eva turned back to Thea when she noticed her transforming, she guessed this was all who was going to show up today but it good, especially with Percy being here as leader. Eva followed in suit and transformed herself.

  
  


Aeron squeezed Thea's arm and glanced around, choosing to ignore Percy's boyfriend unless something made him a threat. They turned towards the other medic.

"Hey. How do you want to handle this? I can do most of the healing, if you don't mind, but if you want a more even split we can work out how to split up the others if you want." They wiggle their fingers. 

"Still don't have a direct attack." They pull their transformation on with a sigh, letting their cape swish behind them.

  
  


Percy breathed out a sigh of relief and transformed, ruffling Luis' hair. Crisis seemingly averted. "I promise we'll get back to our date after this." He stretched, turning to the new magi. "That said, it's great to see everyone today. C'mon, this is gonna be fun. If you start feeling woozy, the medics." He gestured at Aeron and Thea. "Be nice to them. They're doing their best. If you need help of any kind, let me know. Alright?" He smiled warmly. "We've got this."

  
  


Luis huffed, letting his own transformation appear as he adjusts the gloves now on his hands.

"So long as Blue there doesn't try anything, we'll be fine." He all but growls, scowling to the side but not bothering to say anything else. So he's touchy, right now. What can he say? He's had to think about Loss and his Sister and the mortality of even people who are not magi a lot, recently. Of course he's in a bad mood.

  
  


Blythe clapped her hands and transformed. She swished her skirt a but before pulling out her weapon. She nodded to Percy. He really was a good leader. Well it wasn't like she had much of a comparison but that didn't matter.

  
  


"Good morning." Chance returned with another smile to Eva, rocking on her heels from the excitement. Today was a nice day. She had a good feeling about this. She transformed with a small spin, holding a hand up to stop her braid from swinging around to the front from the motion.

  
  


Martin followed the others and transformed. It still felt weird to do that, the sensation made him feel all jittery and he didn't like that.

  
  


Thea went through the entrance to the labyrinth backwards, her heel sinking into sand and shells with a crunch. She let go of her girlfriend and friend to turn in sheer awe. This... was almost like Stag's labyrinth. It was beautiful, in the kind of way that Suki's favorite book series was beautiful. Like a Washington summer, gloomy and grey and a bit wet. She pulled her scythe from behind Aeron's ear, swallowing and taking it all in. "Okay, beach. Stormy beach. Cliffs. I can do that, I think."

  
  


Eva had listened to Percy's mini pep talk to everyone before going through the Labyrinth entrance. She looked down to see the sand at her feet before looking around at the scene. It almost seemed like a whole world unlike other Labyrinths Eva had been in. She turned towards Thea when she heard her talking to herself and gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

  
  


The wind screamed as Aeron stepped onto the sand with Thea, glancing up towards the top of the craggy cliff they were standing at the bottom of. Aeron's feet sinking into the sand was making their head scream about danger, because the last time they'd been on a beach they'd nearly exhausted themself magically. They let their staff fall into their hand, frown curling down at the edges. 

Something in their instincts said to keep their eyes on the sky. They tear their focus away, anyway, to look at Percy.

"Please don't let anyone get stuck up there, I don't want to see any of you fall."

  
  


Percy cupped Aeron's elbow after he stepped through, taking it all in carefully. He'd been through enough battles to know that even a minor detail getting overlooked could be disastrous. "I promise, okay?" He murmured. "It'll be alright." He didn't hesitate to pull his whip from his cape though. As big a fan of beaches and rain as he may be, this was only their second battle since losing the sanctuary. They had to be careful, and rely on Aeron and Thea that much more.

  
  


Luis grimaces, pulling a dagger from his sleeve with the flick of a wrist. 

"I don't like this..." he glances at the rest.

"Eva, you, Percy and I should be the front. Everyone else seems to be Distance or a form of Support."

  
  


Blythe walked into the labyrinth and felt her heals sink in. "Why does it have to be sand?" She whined. It was gross and rough and all around the worse. She then noticed the rain. "Why???" She pulled her hood up to protect her hair. "I really hope this thing is water proof." She looked at her weapon. It looked like a weird switch controller but would it get damaged by the rain and sand, and if so how was she meant to fight without a weapon?

  
  


Chance followed everyone in, grimacing at the interior of the labyrinth. Ew. From such nice weather to.... this. Such was the life of a magical, wasn't it? At least with her wish she'd hopefully be lucky enough to not get sand stuck in her shoes... right?

  
  


Martin stepped into the wet sand, looking at the new scenery. "Oh, great." It was just a straight up pocket dimension. He didn't mind it, but he didn't like the thought of falling down one of those cliffs.

  
  


The storm picked up a bit at the entrance of all the magi. Lightning lit up a sky blinding everyone for a moment. When the light faded eight familiars stood there holding onto weapons covered in lightning. Seven of them charged the magi but only five of them were able to hit their targets well two hurt themselves. The lightning in their weapons stunned the magi.

(18 to Martin 4dmg, 11 to Luis 1dmg, 11 to Thea 1dmg, 11 to Chance 1dmg, 18 to Eva 2 dmg, nat 1 3 dmg, nat 1 6dmg. All magi stunned for two rounds)

  
  


Health: Thea 59HP stunned for 2 rounds, Eva 58HP stunned for 2 rounds, Aeron 60HP, Percy 60HP, Luis 59HP stunned for 2 rounds, Blythe 60HP, Chance 57HP stunned for 2 rounds, Martin 56HP stunned for 2 rounds, Thyaella 96 (hidden), 6 Lizbats at 30 HP 1 at 24HP and 1 at 27HP

  
  


Thea yelped, falling to catch herself on her scythe, digging the blade into the sand. She couldn't do anything about it, but that didn't stop her from whining. This wasn’t a good start, was it.

  
  


Eva nodded at Luis in agreement to his plan, "Got it i-" she had started before sudden lightning had interrupted her. She turned in time to met with a familiar that charged her, throwing her arms up in a weak attempt to block. She felt frozen as the buzzing of electricity kept her from moving much.

  
  


Aeron cursed, spinning their staff around their hands before aiming it at the familiar closest to them, sending a bolt of magic to bind it down. (d12 +7 to hit, Lizbet 1 Locked Down for 4 rounds)

"Does anyone want me to heal them before things get worse?"

  
  


Percy narrowed his eyes, not wasting any time any time as he lashed his whip at Lizbet 2. "Everyone, stay calm. It's going to be alright."

(11+3 to hit, 3x4=12 dmg)

  
  


"¡Mierde! Asshole! As soon as I can I'll-!" Luis's dagger fell from his hand, before he crumpled and fell face first into the sand, cutting off his rant at the familiar who'd hit him.

  
  


Blythe jumped back at the lightning and then the rush of familiars. She was glad that she wasn't hurt but after looking at the others they seemed to be unable to move. She pointed her weapon at one of the familiars and fired but she missed due to her shaky hand. "Come on don't shake on me." She muttered as she shook her hands and started snapping her fingers almost like she was working out the extra energy. 

(5 to hit)

  
  


Chance let out a gasp as the lightning hit her, feeling a static feeling climb up her body like all of her limbs had just fallen asleep. She had been too slow to get her shield up and now she was... stuck? Off to a great start. Don't panic... Listen to your leader. Everything's going to be okay...

  
  


"Oh godd-" Martin felt himself trip over feet, falling hard on his back. "Ow..." He whimpered.

  
  


The one Lizbat that was bound cried out causing the others to attack. Four went after the magi that could move still well the rest went after the stunned magi. 

(8 to Blythe 1dmg, 14 to Chance 2dmg, 10 to Aeron, 14 to Percy 2dmg, 10 to Percy, 3 to Eva, 7 to Martin 2dmg)

  
  


Health: Thea 59HP stunned for 1 rounds, Eva 58HP stunned for 1 rounds, Aeron 60HP, Percy 58HP, Luis 59HP stunned for 1 rounds, Blythe 59HP, Chance 55HP stunned for 1 rounds, Martin 54HP stunned for 1 rounds, Thyaella 96 (hidden), 4 Lizbats at 30 HP 1 at 30 HP and bound for 4 rounds 1 at 24HP and 1 at 27HP and 1 at 18HP

  
  


Thea took a deep breath. She was... starting to feel a little less hopeless. Maybe they'd be free soon?

  
  


Eva felt her muscles start to relax as she still stood frozen. She assumed the energy dispelled was beginning to wear off, which meant hopeful she'd ba able to move soon and fight.

  
  


Aeron glanced around, and raised their wand, sending a wave of healing towards the others. (12 HP to ALL allies)

They then turn and hit another Lizbet with a spell, any spell. (d19 +5 to hit, Lizbet3 put to Sleep 2 rounds)

Okay, sleep works.

  
  


Percy let his whip dissolve in the rain like spun sugar, pulling his mace out and slamming it into the same Lizbet. He watched it get knocked back, nodding sharply. "Thank you Aeron! Everyone else, get ready, it's going to be alright!"

(5+8 to hit, 6dmg to Lizbat 2)

  
  


Luis snarls under his breath, and tries to turn his head to spit out the sand he'd caught in his mouth when he fell. Damnit. He's going to make these things regret their existence, if they can feel anything that complicated.

  
  


Blythe took a deep breath in and fired at one of the familiars this time the attack landed. She grinned. Good she just needed to calm down and get rid of that extra energy. 

(non nat 20 1dmg to Lizbat 3)

  
  


Chance tried to move again, only to feel the static jitter through her paralyzed body again. How long was she going to be trapped like this? She was starting to get a little nervous about this fight...

  
  


He winced as he got hit again. God was this was going to get annoying soon, wasn't it?

  
  


Five of the Lizbats attacked. Two tripped and landed on the ground hard enough to hurt themselves, two went at Percy one hitting well the other just ended up sliding in the sand past the magi. The other one went at Martin and landed their attack.

(6 to Percy, 14 to Percy 1dmg, 14 to Martin 6dmg, nat 1 3dmg, nat 1 4dmg)

  
  


Health: Thea 60HP, Eva 60HP, Aeron 60HP, Percy 59HP, Luis 60HP, Blythe 60HP, Chance 60HP, Martin 54HP, Thyaella 96 (hidden), 2 Lizbats at 30 HP 1 at 29 HP and asleep for 2 rounds 1 at 30 HP and bound for 3 rounds 1 at 20HP and 2 at 27HP and 1 at 12HP

  
  


Thea used her scythe to stand up straight, then felt magic sliding down and pooling on its edge. She shoved it up and got the magic and sand in the familiar's face. Good enough, it started to doze off immediately. "Ha! Haha!" She blew a raspberry at it.

(7+3 sleep spell on lizbat 8)

  
  


Eva finally felt the rest of the hold fade away as she relaxed her arms, now able to move around again. She summoned her sword before taking off at the closest familiar and slashing it in retaliation. (7+3 to hit - 5 Dmg to Lizbat 4)

  
  


Aeron cursed, sending a bolt of healing to the Distance magi who'd been attacked on the ground. (13 health to Martin) 

"Here!" They then swat another spell at a familiar, snarling under their breath.

(d15 +7 to hit, Lizbet 5 Locked Down for 4 rounds)

  
  


Percy swung around and slammed his mace into a new familiar, grinning from the effort.

"Not on my watch, you don't." (d7 +8 to hit, 8 at 4 for 32dmg to Lizbet 5)

Luis stood up, staff appearing in his hands as he lunges at the first familiar his eyes land on.(d13 +5 to hit, 5 hits at 4 for 20dmg to Lizbet 3)

"How do you like that?!?"

  
  


Blythe pointed her weapon at the same familiar and fired. She noticed that the really tall boy had also attacked it. "Wow that was really impressive!" She commented to him.

(16 to Lizbat 3 for 2dmg)

  
  


Chance let out another gasp when she was finally freed from paralysis, wiggling her fingers for a moment before summoning her key to her hand. She held it up, quickly summoning her shield before any more familiars could attack her. 

(shield, good for 25 dmg)

  
  


Martin gave a quick thanks before pulling out a knife and throwing it at the thing. 

(10 to hit, 1 DMG to Lizbat 4)

  
  


The 3 Lizbats that could still move attacked. One tripped and hurt themselves well only two of the remaining 4 were able to attack.

(15 to Chance 4dmg, nat 1 3dmg, 4 to Eva)

  
  


Health: Thea 60HP, Eva 60HP, Aeron 60HP, Percy 59HP, Luis 60HP, Blythe 60HP, Chance 60HP + 21 shield, Martin 60HP, Thyaella 96 (hidden), 1 Lizbats at 30 HP 1 at 21 HP and bound for 4 rounds 1 at 7 HP and asleep for 1 rounds 1 at 30 HP and bound for 2 rounds 1 at 20HP asleep fro 2 rounds and 1 at 27HP and 1 at 12HP and 1 dead

  
  


Thea slashed her scythe at the same familiar she'd put to sleep, feeling better. They weren't helpless, and if Aeron kept on top of healing, maybe she could... work on getting better at attacking. She had this, now.

(12 to hit, 2dmg on Lizbat 8)

  
  


Eva readied another attack, flipping her sword and smacking the familiar right in the head with the butt of her weapon to knock it down. (13 to hit - 1 Dmg + stunned for 1 turn to Lizbat 4)

  
  


Aeron hissed under their breath, and made to seal another familiar. 

"Shi-" their swing went wide and they stumbled, scrambling to stay upright in the sand. This is actually the worst. (d4 +5 to miss)

  
  


Percy was tired of nonsense. As such, he didn't hesitate to grab a swaying familiar and put it out of its misery.

(12 to hit, 3dmg to lizbat 3)

  
  


Luis grinned at the purple haired magi.

"Thanks! You're doing well too!" He points his staff at another familiar, grin widening when the hit lands.

"Did. Did you just bite that thing?" Luis stared at his boyfriend, aghast. (d15 +5 to hit, 7dmg to Lizbet 2)

  
  


Blythe nodded and tried to fire off at the same familiar but missed. She gritted her teeth. One moment she was doing great next moment she wasn't.

(4 to hit)

  
  


Chance shot forward now that she was finally protected. She bolted towards one of the familiars, smashing her key into angrily. Take that for paralyzing her for two rounds!

(6 to hit, defense of familiar halved for attack, 6 dmg to Lizbat 3)

  
  


Martin took another shot at one of the familiars, and frowned. Were there really only seven or so of these guys? It didn't seem like such a place could only have a few of the things roaming about.

(10 to hit, 3 DMG to Lizbat 2)

  
  


With another Lizbat dead the ones that could move attacked the magi. Their weapons became covered in electricity and they stunned their opponent.

(12 to Luis 3dmg, 17 to Percy 3dmg, 15 to Blythe 4dmg, all stunned) 

  
  


Health: Thea 60HP, Eva 60HP, Aeron 60HP, Percy 56HP stunned for 2 rounds, Luis 57HP stunned for 2 rounds, Blythe 56HP stunned for 2 rounds, Chance 60HP + 21 shield, Martin 60HP, Thyaella 96 (hidden), 1 Lizbats at 30 HP 1 at 20 HP and bound for 3 rounds 1 at 30 HP and bound for 1 rounds 1 at 18HP asleep fro 1 rounds and 1 at 27HP and 1 at 3HP and 2 dead (Lizbat 3 and Lizbat 5)

  
  


Thea bit her lip, using her scythe to toss some magic at another familiar. This shouldn't be that hard, right?

(15 to hit, lizbat 6 asleep 2 rounds)

  
  


Eva turned her sword back and slashed at the stunned familiar, knowing it'd get back up soon. She looked around at everyone and the scene, wondering where the witch was. It wasn't one of these was it? ( 19 to hit - 8 dmg to Lizbat 4)

  
  


Aeron raised their staff for another heal, smirking as the magic spread out to everyone again. They went to finally attack as well, and smacked themself in the face with the crook of their staff. 

"Ghgk." (11 health to ALL allies) (NAT1 6dmg to Self)

  
  


Percy went down on his hands and knees as the electricity hit, gasping. He wasn't down, it hardly even hurt, but still... "Ow...."

  
  


"MotherFu-" Luis tripped over his staff as he was stunned, falling face first into the sand a second time.

  
  


"Ah!" Blythe felt the electricity run through her body as she dropped her weapon. She tried to move but wasn't able to. Fuck not this. She needed to focus on her breathing so she wouldn't panic.

  
  


"Watch out!" Chance called just a bit too late, tripping over herself in the sand as she tried to knock one of the enemies away. She missed spectacularly, at least managing to catch herself before she face planted into the sand.

(2 to hit, miss)

  
  


Martin went to hit the one near Eva, if this witch didn't show up soon it would start to be worrying.

(10 to hit, 1 DMG)

  
  


A Lizbat cried out as it was put to sleep. Three of the others attacked the magi that put the other to sleep. 

(16, 7, 10 to Thea 5dmg)

  
  


Thyaella heard the cry of its special one and shot up into the air she removed her hand from her face and scream sending out a wave of magic at the magi. She stayed in the air though keeping out of reach of any physical attacks.

(16 to all magi, 8dmg)

  
  


Health: Thea 47HP, Eva 52HP, Aeron 52HP, Percy 48HP stunned for 1 rounds, Luis 39HP stunned for 1 rounds, Blythe 48HP stunned for 1 rounds, Chance 60HP + 13 shield, Martin 52HP, Thyaella 96, Lizbat(6) at 30HP asleep for 2 rounds, Lizbat(4) at 20 HP and bound for 2 rounds, Lizbat(1) at 30 HP, Lizbat(8) at 17HP, Lizbat(7) at 27HP, Lizbat(2) at 3HP and 2 dead (Lizbat 3 and Lizbat 5)

  
  


Thea swung her scythe uselessly, losing momentum after the hits. She yelped in pain, catching herself just before she could actually slip. Ow...

(4 to hit)

  
  


Eva heard the cry of the witch and looked up, bracing her feet during it's attack as they made it angry. She had been hoping to cut a few more familiars down before it showed up but she didn't have that kind of luck. With no hope of being able to attack the witch right now, Eva made it her focus to get through these familiars and stabbed one to end it. ( 8 + 3 = 11 to hit - 3 dmg to Lizbat 2)

  
  


Aeron sends another wave of healing to everyone else, making to send a sleep spell to the witch and cursing under their breath when it misses. 

"Chin up! We can still beat this thing! If you're feeling faint let Thea or me know!" (14 health to ALL allies) (d3 +5 to hit, miss)

  
  


Percy closed his eyes, feeling the shocks eb slowly. He took a deep breath. Alright, atleast the witch came down to meet them.

  
  


Luis growled under his breath, glad he'd slammed his mouth shut just before he hit the ground this time, even if he's likely to have a bruise on his chin for a while after. Or maybe he won't, if healing works the way he thinks it might. He cannot wait to send some magic at the witch. It would pay for this happening to him.

  
  


Blythe looked up at the witch wincing at the attack it sent out. She really wanted to get free and end this.

  
  


Chance was ready to attack this time, lined up and everything... and then the witch suddenly revealed its self and she once again lost her footing in the sand. She swung and missed for a second time, growling up at the witch for spooking her.

(2 to hit, miss)

  
  


Martin flinched at the sudden noise, looking at the witch. He wanted to wait till it landed to try and hit it, stabbing the at the bound familiar instead.

(10 to hit, 4 DMG to Lizbat 4)

  
  


Thyaella dropped to the ground sending out another wave attack. 

(10 to hit, 5dmg)

  
  


Health: Thea 55HP, Eva 55HP, Aeron 52HP, Percy 60HP, Luis 48HP, Blythe 55HP, Chance 60HP + 13 shield, Martin 55HP, Thyaella 96, Lizbat(6) at 30HP asleep for 1 rounds, Lizbat(4) at 16 HP and bound for 1 rounds, Lizbat(1) at 30 HP, Lizbat(8) at 17HP, Lizbat(7) at 27HP, and 3 dead (Lizbat 3 Lizbat 2 and Lizbat 5)

  
  


Thea bit her lip and looked around. Aeron made it sound like someone needed healing, and her eyes landed on Luis. He was still down, after all. She threw the magic at him, blowing out a breath. Much better.

(8 hp to Luis)

  
  


Eva turned an swung at a stunned familiar, trying to get it as low as possible before it got free again. (11 to hit - 6 dmg to Lizbat 4)

  
  


Aeron shakes their head once to clear it, and spins their staff to point it at the witch, muttering under their breath as they bind it.

"Let me know if you need me!" They call, even as they send out another wave of healing. Their plan is to heal themself the next round, unless something changes that goal.

(d14 +7 to hit, Thyaella is Locked Down 4 rounds) (16 health to ALL Allies)

  
  


Percy rose slowly, pulling out his gun and shooting the witch with it. A little better. "Everyone! You're doing great!"

(6+7 to hit, 5dmg to witch)

  
  


Luis grins at Thea.

"Thanks, again!" He pulls out his dagger and uses irt as a wand, shooting bolts of purple magic at the witch. (d14 +5, 4 hits at 3 for 12dmg to Thyaella)

  
  


Blythe felt herself be freed and pulled out another game-con and fired at the witch. She smiled at the fact she landed a hit.

(13 to hit, 3dmg)

  
  


Chance finally got her footing correct, not thrown off by anything this time, and slammed her key into the nearest familiar. 

(9 to hit, def of familiar halved for attack, 5 dmg)

  
  


Martin swung toward the witch, doing a little fist pump when it hit.

(12 to hit, 4 DMG)

  
  


Thyaella went to attack but was stopped by bind. She screams out in frustration.

  
  


The sleeping Lizbet woke up and attacked the magi that put them to sleep. 

(17 to Thea 5dmg)

  
  


Health: Thea 55HP, Eva 60HP, Aeron 52HP, Percy 60HP, Luis 60HP, Blythe 60HP, Chance 60HP + 13 shield, Martin 60HP, Thyaella 72hp, Lizbat(6) at 30HP asleep for 1 rounds, Lizbat(4) at 16 HP and bound for 1 rounds, Lizbat(1) at 30 HP, Lizbat(8) at 17HP, Lizbat(7) at 27HP, and 3 dead (Lizbat 3 Lizbat 2 and Lizbat 5)

  
  


Thea shrieked in surprise, throwing more sand and magic at the familiar that had attacked her. That... was the one she put to sleep a minute ago. That made it a little easier. "Knock it off." She frowned at the familiar. "Rude."

(8+3, formerly sleeping lizbet goes back to sleep 2rounds)

  
  


"Got it!" Eva responded to Aeron before swinging again at thw familiar. (10 to hit - 4 dmg to Lizbat 4)

  
  


Aeron spins their staff around, lunging at the familiar that attacked Thea.

"Rude little thing, aren't you?" (NAT20, 5 x2 for 10dmg to Lizbet 6)

  
  


Percy shot up at the witch again. Something twisted in his gut, like a sense of sudden paranoia and rage. He wasn't sure what the problem was. This was, other than the scenic labyrinth, a standard battle. Why did he suddenly feel so off and uncomfortable? He shook it off, narrowing his eyes.

(5+7 to hit, 7dmg to Thyella)

  
  


Luis sent another bolt of magic at the witch, growling under his breath. (d18 +5 to hit, 3dmg)

  
  


Blythe saw the familiar wake up attack Thea. She turned and fired at the stupid thing. "Leave her alone." She yelled at it's now sleeping form.

(11 to hit 3dmg)

  
  


Chance bolted forward in another attack, slashing her key like a sword as she knocked another familiar away. 

(19 to hit, def of lizbat8 halved for attack, 2 dmg)

  
  


Martin watched as the dagger he threw landed a foot away from him. "Aw, and I was so worked up too..." He muttered.

(MISS)

  
  


Thyaella whimpered at the magi that were hurting her special one. The moment she was free she was going to hurt them for this.

  
  


The remaining moving Lizbets attacked.

(6 to Aeron, nat 20 to Martin 12dmg, 12 to Eva 2dmg, 17 to Luis 2dmg)

  
  


Health: Thea 55HP, Eva 58HP, Aeron 52HP, Percy 60HP, Luis 58HP, Blythe 60HP, Chance 60HP + 13 shield, Martin 48HP, Thyaella 65hp, Lizbat(6) at 17HP asleep for 2 rounds, Lizbat(4) at 16 HP and bound for 1 rounds, Lizbat(1) at 30 HP, Lizbat(8) at 15HP, Lizbat(7) at 27HP, and 3 dead (Lizbat 3 Lizbat 2 and Lizbat 5)

  
  


Thea's eyes widened and she healed Martin as well. "You doing okay?" She called out to him.

(9 hp to Martin)

  
  


Eva looked around at the free familiars letting her sword dissipate into the wind and summoning her maces, knocking a nearby familiar backwards. (7+3 to hit - 1 dmg + stunned for 1 round to Lizbat 1)

  
  


Aeron spun their staff around, slamming their staff into the witch and snarling when the stupid stick shatters.

(NAT20, 4 x3 at 12dmg to Thyaella)

  
  


Percy shot at one of the familiars again, gritting his teeth. His bad feeling wasn't gone yet. "Aeron! Luis! How are we doing?"

(2+8 to hit, 1dmg and stunned 1 turn lizbat 8)

  
  


Luis throws more magic at the witch, grin widening as the hits lands.

"I'm good, Romelititititititito!" (d9 +5 to hit, 5 at 4 for 20dmg)

  
  


Blythe felt pent up energy and pointed her weapon at the ground and pressed another botton to her normal one. She was flung into the air and landed on a glowing platform. "Oh hell yeah!" She cried out in excitement.

(2 to defense for 2 rounds)

  
  


Chance shot towards another familiar, knocking her key against it as she weaved inbetween the other magicals. Now they were finally getting into the groove of things!

(7 to hit, def of lizbat8 halved for attack, 3 dmg)

  
  


Martin sucked in a breath as he recovered from the hit. "God fucking- Stupid idiot labyrinth witch thing!" He yelled, throwing a new knife directly at the witches face.

(NAT 20, 4x multipler, 16 DMG)

  
  


Thyaella screamed out and tried to attack but was still trapped.

  
  


Two of the Lizbets attacked Chance.

(Nat 20 to Chance 2dmg, 17 to Chancr 4dmg)

  
  


Health: Thea 55HP, Eva 58HP, Aeron 52HP, Percy 60HP, Luis 58HP, Blythe 60HP +2 defense for 2 rounds, Chance 60HP + 7 shield, Martin 57HP, Thyaella 17hp, Lizbat(6) at 17HP asleep for 2 rounds, Lizbat(4) at 16 HP, Lizbat(1) at 30 HP, Lizbat(8) at 11HP stunned, Lizbat(7) at 27HP, and 3 dead (Lizbat 3 Lizbat 2 and Lizbat 5)

  
  


Thea let some more poison well up on her scythe and slashed at one of the familiars, blowing some hair out of her face. Why must her hair always be in her face? This was getting ridiculous.

(10 to hit, 5dmg and 2dmg for 3 turns to lizbat1)

  
  


Pulling her arm back she swung her mace at the familiar, before looking over to Martin a little surprised at his outburst. "Hell yeah, use that rage!" she encouraged. ( 18 to hit - 1 dmg to Lizbat 1)

  
  


Summoning another staff, Aeron makes to seal one of the familiars. Before they can properly use the magic, though, the crook catches on their shoulder and they drop the staff entirely. 

"Wh- shit!" They fumble, trying to catch it.

(d2 +5 to hit, miss)

  
  


Percy bit his lip as he raised his gun and shot at Thyella. He still felt jumbled up, and it would take a lot of DDR with his boyfriend before the jittery feeling eased.

(18+3 to hit, 9x2= 18dmg to Thyella)

  
  


Thyella screamed one last time before twisting into a storm cloud that exploded with lightning that killed the last of the familiars. 

  
  


Health: Thea 55HP, Eva 58HP, Aeron 52HP, Percy 60HP, Luis 58HP, Blythe 60HP, Chance 60HP + 13 shield, Martin 48HP, Thyaella -1 hp DEAD

  
  


Luis flinched, and then grinned at Percy.

"Amazing, Percitititito!" He slung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, hugging the older boy close.

  
  


Blythe covered her eyes at the light but noticed the witch was dead. "Yas!" She jumped off her platform and landed on the ground.

  
  


Chance his behind her shield as the familiars swarmed her, squeezing her eyes shut for a minute. The loud boom of thunder got her to snap them open however, peeking out from behind the shield. Oh! They... had won! “Is everyone alright?” She asked, moving her shield out of the way.

  
  


Martin wiped his eyes as the laybrinth went away, God were they wet. "Uh yeah, I- I think so..." He got out, trying not to sound too shaky.

  
  


Thea dropped her scythe and bolted to scoop her girlfriend into a hug. She had been getting overwhelmed by everything, but... finally, it was just the magi together again. "Are you okay?"

  
  


Eva shielded her eyes as another flash of lightening shot out through the Labyrinth as the witch was defeated, giving her eyes a second to adjust. She looked around at everyone before being surprised by a hug. Eva smiled as she returned her hug eagerly, "I'm alright, are you?"

  
  


Naomi let out a shaky breath, focusing more on not being herd than any relief it would bring. She lowered her phone, the battery almost dead from recording the fight from where she was holed up. There had been some close moments with the group but at the end of the day, no casualties and no real injuries either. She hoped she had enough battle information to show the others. “Dontlookatmedontlookatmedontlookatme” she whispered to herself as she left the labyrinth before the others, no need to draw unnecessary attention to herself.

  
  


Aeron half turned towards Thea and Eva, not quite reaching out to them. 

"Hey, are you..." they trail off, turning their head to catch as the entrance opened and closed on nothing. Was. Were they seeing things?

  
  


Percy hugged Luis close to himself, heart pounding. He hadn't been able to shake the nervous feeling, even as the witch died. He felt way, way too paranoid. "Thank you, Lu." He murmured, kissing his neck.

  
  


Luis laughed, and pulled Percy into a spin, before kissing him properly. 

"Any time, Romelititititititititititititititititito~"

  
  


Blythe smiled at everyone's excitement. But she wasn't sure on what she should do. Thea and Percy were busy with people and she had no idea who anyone else was.

  
  


"Well uh... good work everyone!" Chance gave a little cheer, noticing a lot of the magicals had already paired off to tend to each other. She really needed to make some closer friendships in this group...

  
  


Martin calmed down some, though he noticed Aeron get distracted by something. "I- did you see something or?" He asked.

  
  


Thea kissed Eva's forehead. "Better now that we're not up against that anymore. I do have an idea though... Are you doing anything tonight?"

  
  


"Mmm, not anything that couldn't include you or be change" she said, her mother always worked overnights so she was normally alone anyway. "Why?"

  
  


Aeron blinked, and glanced at the orange magi who'd asked them a question. 

"I... not sure. If. If you see any strange magi, that you don't recognize, or people who're magi age and new to town but... aren't acting right. Avoid them. Don't get their attention. I... they might be nearby." They frown a little more. 

"Or I might just be paranoid. The last time I was at a witch battle, was the confrontation with that group of magi. On a beach." They shake their head, and offer the other magi their hand.

"My name is Aeron, you?"

  
  


Percy yelped as he was swung around, kicking his feet until they're back on solid ground. "Lu!"

  
  


Luis kissed Percy's cheek again.

"Percitito?" He smirked, before his attention got caught by that blue asshole, and his smile faded. Even if he didn't actually have a problem with what Aeron said, he didn't like the other magi. His eyes narrowed.

  
  


Blythe kicked at the sand a bit not sure if she should go or not. She chewed on her lip a bitm

  
  


"Oh." He kicked his foot against the ground. That did sound... concerning, but not the most of his concerns right now. He took their hand. "I'm uh, Martin. Nice to meet you."

  
  


Thea pulled back to brush her fingers through Eva's bangs. "I... kinda want some help messing with my hair?"

  
  


Eva smiled, wrapping her arms around Thea's neck "I would love to mess with your hair, I was actually going to do the same thing to mine. We might as well just make a date out of it" she said "if thats what you were getting at?"

  
  


Aeron nodded. 

"Nice to meet you, too. You did really well, was this your first witch? It can be pretty intense." They glance around.

"Glad no one needed me to really focus on them, last battle had been... harder." They admit, unsure if they should really talk about that.

"We should get out of here, before the whole thing collapses, I don't think it's good to stick around." They wave everyone out of the labyrinth, deciding it was best to call it done.

"If you ever need help training, or want to ask questions, the group chat's always open. And I know several people who want to get stronger and know the rest of the group better."

  
  


Percy felt his worry grow as the measuring contest seemingly returned with a vengeance. He was sick of it. Percy's smile set into a frown of his own as he grabbed the front of Luis' shirt. "If you don't chill in the next 2 seconds, you'll see what the inside of me breaking up a fight is like. Sierra and Bebe cause enough trouble, don't do it too."

He knew it wasn't fair to say it. He knew it wasn't how he meant it. He also knew that if they got in a fight, he wouldn't be nice about the matter.

  
  


Luis paused, and frowned at the older boy. 

"...alright. I can chill." He probably won't be able to keep a lid on that forever, but... for now... he could. Part of him did recognize that picking a fight with a medic in the middle of this turf war would do him no good whatsoever. He just... had gotten used to letting his temper rule his actions. 

Thinking about it like that does make him want to step back and calm down, but... he doesn't really want to let go of his anger, either. It's a good motivator.

  
  


Blythe looked around again and sighed. She had no one to talk to so she just kinda stood there feeling weird. Was it right to just leave? She was confused.

  
  


"Hey. Wanna head out?" Chance offered a smile at Blythe. "The witch is gone now so there's no need to stick around." She explained.

  
  


Thea lit up. "That sounds perfect! I know it doesn't look it because of how long my hair is, but I've helped my friends with their hair back in Cali. I think I’ll be good enough." She kissed Eva's forehead. Height was a pretty good advantage to have, when her girlfriend was this cute. "I'd love to make a date of it."

  
  


"Great!" she said excitedly before noticing that Aeron was trying to get them all of the Labyrinth. Eva reached up to plant a kiss on her cheek before grabbing Thea's hand and guiding her towards the exit. "All I ask is that we stop by the store real quick? I was there earlier when you texted." she asked, giving a wave good bye to the others behind her as she brought Thea out of the Labyrinth.

  
  


Aeron sighed in relief once everyone was outside, running a hand through their hair as they let their transformation drop.

"Does anyone need any healing before I head off?"

  
  


Percy glanced over to them. "All good here, be safe going home okay? Everyone be safe. We did good today." He offered a smile, shifting his hands down to catch Luis' and squeeze them. He didn't mean to be harsh. He hoped Luis wasn't upset with him.

  
  


Luis squeezed Percy's hands back, noticing his nerves.

"Hey, Romeo. Wanna just go to the park? We can... talk?" Okay, so that sounds weird, and not exactly like something he wants to do. But... if Percy needs to talk, Luis is happy to do the same.

  
  


Blythe's eye lit up at the red head talking yo her. She nodded. "Yeah sure." She beamed.

  
  


“C’mon then.” Chance gave her a wave to follow, waving to any of the others that might’ve noticed her leaving.


End file.
